A good night's sleep
by starbuxx
Summary: Low funds leave Roy & Riza in the same room. But nightmares wrack Roy's mind, and Riza is always there for him... RoyxRiza Royai


-1If you are reading this, you will realize this is a fanfic. In other words, I do not own ANY of the characters. I repeat: ANY…!

And on that note…

Enjoi! ;P

-------------------

Roy Mustang had been assigned to various projects across Central and Eastern Amestris. And, of course, he had his right-hand lady with him all the way. None other than the gun master herself, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

The colonel and his lieutenant had been traveling for almost 2 weeks now, inspecting military equipment and buildings and reviewing the cadets and infantrymen. They commonly used the trains and cabs as affordable transport.

Alas, no bank is in expendable, and money had began to run short. With only a little less than a week left of their journey, money had become a rather tight resource. It was time for certain accommodations to be changed…

-------------------

"Damn," was the only word Roy Mustang could utter when he peered into his rather thin wallet. He and his lieutenant were standing at the front of a rather shabby-looking lobby desk in a run-down hotel in a remote, dilapidated area of Eastern Amestris.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" the blonde next to him asked. They have been traveling quite a bit now, and he soon realized that his wallet doesn't replenish itself.

The receptionist gave them a quizzical, suspicious look. "Erm.. Riza, can I talk to you for a moment?" he said, rather nervously. She nodded her head as they turned around, their backs facing both the counter and the quizzical man.

"Well… uh.. We seem to be running short on cash." He said, barely getting the statement out. She raised a single blonde eyebrow to that. "What do you propose we do?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I would ask for credit, but since we are not usual customers, we probably won't have a chance. And the higher-ups already chewed my ear off for the last time I went over-budget."

Riza looked down, eyes closed, shaking her head. The colonel was useless when it comes to two things and two things only: rain and finances. Well, three if you count paperwork. She gave a small chuckle at that, which she tried to disguise as a cough. "Something wrong there, lieutenant?" he asked, edging on sarcasm.

"Nothing sir." she said, regaining total composure. "We are off-topic. So how much do we have?"

"…"

"Sir…"

"….."

"Colonel?"

"erm… $500"

"WHAT?!"

This was a measly sum of money compared to the allowance they were given from the start. Roy had not managed his money properly, and with a week still left, it would hardly do. He ran all the costs through his mind, 'Transportation, three meals for two a day, separate rooms…'

"Well, lieutenant," he started off, knowing his following 'solution' would leave the lieutenant unhappy and him shot. "Two separate rooms costs a lot… cutting it down to one hotel room would leave us just under budget."

She tilted her head a bit, and he watched carefully, preparing to run at the sight of her skillful fingers reaching to her leg holster.

"Well… if that is what has to be done.." she sighed, "then so be it." She walked to the counter. "One room please." she politely asked the receptionist.

He looked at the pair of them. They did not seem to be siblings, judging by the difference in hair, skin, and eye color; and he figured they weren't a couple, since there wasn't any obvious display of affection. "I am sorry, but we have only single-bed rooms." he stated. Although Roy couldn't see Hawkeye's face, he was sure her eye gave a twitch at the old man's statement. On the other hand, Roy was grinning like a fool. A chance to sleep in the same room as Hawkeye is like an enjoyable dare. It was practically ecstasy. She is very beautiful, and they have known each other for over a decade. He cared deeply for her, but he could never directly show it.

After a couple moments of self-reminiscing and mind-guttering, he realized he was still grinning like a damn fool. He quickly tore the smile from his face, replacing it with a trademark smirk.

Riza turned to him. "Whatever you wish, Hawkeye. It is up to you." Sighing for the millionth time that day, she turned back to the old man, replying with a "It will do."

She paid the man and took a small, dingy room key in return. After realizing how late it was, they headed up the creaky stairs and into their hotel room.

-------------------

The hotel was far from comfortable. The room was not only small, but in shambles. It was rather dark and cool, the faulty windows letting in undesired for drafts of the night's cool air. Wallpaper peeled slightly into small curls and chipped onto the floor. The ceiling was slightly cracked and the flooring was raised near the walls.

"This wasn't what I had in mind." Roy thought aloud.

"What were you expecting in a town like this, sir, the Ritz?" she said, part in jest and part in sarcasm.

Ignoring the rare joke, he said, "Well, after that hell of a train ride here, I could use some sleep." He left to the bathroom to change, while she surveyed her surroundings a little more. Shabby, yes, but it will have to do. She would have to file a report on the conditions of this part of town.

A few moments later, Roy came walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of long, baggy black sweat pants with two white stripes going down either leg. His chest was bare and sculpted. Totally perfect. Riza had to turn away slightly to keep the blush inside her cheeks. "Its all yours," he said as he walked toward the bed. She quickly entered the bathroom, letting her pent-up blush explode like fire across her cheeks.

-------------------

Riza came out a few moments later. Roy had to try with all his might to keep his jaw off the floor. She was wearing a large, off-white, oversized T-shirt and a pair of shorts that could barely be seen from under the length of the shirt. Her hair was down, falling about her shoulders. "So.." Roy said, getting his mind off the subject. It barely worked. "Um.. How should we.. Uh."

"Sir. We have known each other for a while. It is alright." she said as she climbed into the bed. He could barely believe she said that. The Riza Hawkeye was technically giving him permission to sleep with her. "As long as you keep your hands to yourself, you won't get shot." She added as she placed a holster complete with a loaded pistol on the rickety nightstand.

He nervously nodded his consent as he crept into the bed as well. They laid so their backs faced each other. Roy was afraid that even looking her way would give him a hole in the head. They awkwardly bid their goodnights to each other and promptly fell asleep.

-------------------

Riza couldn't breathe.

She bolted awake from a lack of room to breathe properly. She realized that a pair of long, strong arms had entangled themselves around her waist. They were constricting her tightly, and even shaking? She tried to struggle out of the tight grasp but it was to no avail. She writhed a bit in her superior's grip but, even when unconscious, he was too strong.

She managed to turn a little in his arms and coughed out a "Sir!!!" After choking out her words, Roy's eyes shot open. He immediately loosened his grasp, and, realizing the situation, drew his arms from her body. He sat up against the head board; chest heaving, body cold, and brow sweating. She gave him a moment to catch his breath.

"Sir. Are you alright?" she panted out, realizing that she her lungs have not yet caught up with her.

Roy took a few deep breaths. "Its nothing." was his pitiful reply.

"Roy, please tell me what torment you at night." She implored. She propped herself on an elbow and looked up at him. He had been waking up during the middle of the night frequently on their travels. She knew this because she always had a room next to his, and she could hear his door open as he headed out for a walk to take his mind off of things. She was quite sure this happened at home as well.

He acted as if he was oblivious to what she had just said, as if he didn't hear her or like she didn't even say it at all. "Colonel. I know something has been plaguing you lately. I hear you wake up and walk around almost every night, sometimes more than once. Maybe if you tell me about it, you will be able to sleep soundly."

The thought of finally getting adequate rest sounded extremely appealing. Riza had now moved to sitting on her knees, facing Roy. A comforting hand made it to his shoulder, and he shivered lightly at her touch. She was rather cold from the drafty room and thin bedding, yet her touch comforted and soothed him.

Without hesitation he completely told her. Everything. She sat there next to him, offering all the comfort she could give.

After a many long moments, Roy had calmed down and relaxed, and Riza was sure he had told her all they both could handle. "Better?" she whispered to him. He smirked slightly; a hint of his trademark, sly smirk curling onto his lips. "Better? Yes, very much so. Thank you, lieutenant."

She smiled to him, and before trying to lay down again, she was swept into an embrace by her superior's strong arms. He wrapped his arms gently yet strongly around her waist; hands roaming across her back. She stood still a moment, shocked by the awkward-sitting embrace. She was sitting on her legs as Roy pressed himself to her, resting his chin over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Riza. For always caring for me and for being there for me when others don't realize or just don't understand." He cooed these words into her ear; his warm breath on her cool skin made her shiver. She then gave in to his warm embrace and wrapped her slender arms around his back as well.

"It is my duty, sir." she whispered back to him. "Both as a lieutenant and as a friend." She smiled to him.

He paused. "Riza," he started in a wavering voice. "Riza… do you promise never to leave me?" he asked. She was still in his arms, and she could feel a sob choke through his body. He was shaken up from his earlier dreams.

"Of course Roy," she said, holding him tighter, cuddling her face into his neck, taking in his scent.

"And," he continued. "Do you promise to save yourself if it seems like hope is lost for me?"

Without hesitation, she answered him. "No sir." He seemed a little thrown off by her reply. "Why not?" He asked her, his arms loosening from her a bit. She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "I'm afraid I could never do that, sir." she said to him, smiling slightly. "I could never do that sir. When you chose me to be your lieutenant-"

"Stubborn woman," he practically hissed as he drew back form her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know why I chose you and what you must do, but why can't you just save yourself?" even in the darkness, she could tell that his eyes seemed both a little angry and sad.

"Because, sir." she started somberly, "If I were to do that, I could not live with myself." a look of realization came across Roy's face. He rushed her into his arms, taking her mouth in his. The sudden embrace and kiss had made her tense up, but the feel of his warmth, the smell of his scent, and his taste made her forget about her tension as she relaxed, deepening the kiss.

When they realized they could not go on any longer without oxygen, they broke apart, both looking away slightly. Roy had a view of the window from his angle, and he could see hint of orange painting the edges of the dull gray clouds. They had stayed awake so long that the sun was rising.

They then realized how tired they each were, and laid themselves down for a second time that night. Unlike before, Roy now had a single arm draped over Riza's slender waist and he had the entire length of his body pressed against hers, basking in each other's heat. He placed a single kiss onto her cheek, and both cuddled into a good night's sleep.


End file.
